A Good Bye
by tivaalltheway
Summary: Tony and Ziva get into a fight. First fanfic! R
1. Chapter 1

It had been a stupid thing to fight about. A fight that started out of something so small. A fight over who put their daughter, Tali, to bed. Tony had yelled and said some things and sent Ziva running out of the house.

"_Ziva! You're only attached to Tali who died in the bombing! Just let me have time with my daughter!" Tony had yelled at Ziva for not allowing him to rock his baby to sleep. Tony immediately regretted saying that when he saw Ziva's face._

"_I…I...I can't believe you said that!" Ziva yelled in a whisper setting Tali down into her cradle. Ziva stormed out of Tali's room and down the hall into the living room._

"_Listen, Ziva," Tony grabbed Ziva's arm and spun her around to face him. "I didn't mean what I said."_

"_You didn't? Oh well, I guess that makes things all better doesn't it then?" Ziva glared at Tony angrily._

"_I know what I said was ru-" Ziva cut off Tony._

"_You think what you said was rude, yes?" Ziva stared at Tony and shook her head._

"_Yes I di-"Tony began only to be interrupted by Ziva, again._

"_No Tony! It wasn't just rude, it was…it was…terrible, rude, crude, and mean to top it all off!" Ziva yelled at him._

"_Ziva I-"_

"_No Tony. I need space." Ziva said turning around and grabbing her cell phone._

"_What? Ziva wait!" Tony ran after her but she slammed the door in his face on her way out._

Tony cringed at the memory that had just replayed in his mind. He couldn't believe what he had said to Ziva. The woman he loved and had a child with. Tony put his face in his hands and sighed.

"DiNozzo." he heard his boss approach him and lay a hand on his shoulder. Gibbs gave Tony a reassuring look and looked towards Ziva's hospital room.

_Tony had been home without Ziva for an hour now and he was getting worried. She hadn't called. Why? A moment later his phone rang and he picked up immediately. "Ziva?" Tony asked worriedly into his phone._

"_Tony…I…am…sorry…Tony I need your help." Ziva's voice was weak and unlike her normal voice._

"_Anything Zi. What is it? Where are you?"_

"_Tony I was attacked. I am out front of the local grocery store." Ziva breathed out weakly._

"_Ziva I'll be right over!" Tony said into the phone. The second he hung up he got into his car with Tali in the back and called 911. He gave the operator the location and raced to Ziva._

"Tony!" Abby hugged him tightly and frowned. "I am so sorry about what happened to Ziva." Abby hugged him and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey Tony." McGee said and hugged Tony then stood next to Abby.

"I just don't know what to do." Tony sighed and felt a tear run down his cheek.

_Tony watched helplessly while the paramedics rushed Ziva away. How could he let her go away. He and Tali tailed the ambulance to the hospital. Ziva was then rushed into ICU. He couldn't help but remind himself of what injuries Ziva had. A deep cut along her arm, a bloody nose, two deep and long cuts going along her legs on her inner thighs. She had lost a lot of blood and she was weak._

"_Mrs. DiNozzo's family?" it had been about three hours since they arrived at the hospital. Tony stood up holding Tali in a baby carseat._

Tony snapped back to present time once again. Ziva. He needed her now more than ever. Ziva. He smiled recalling the first words she had said to him. 'Having phone sex?' Tony soon zoned out again and focused back in on the memory that was slowly catching up to present time.

"_Hey Ziva," Tony stroked Ziva's hair and smiled his Ziva smile. "I am so sorry."_

"_Tony, I know you are. It is I who am sorry too." Ziva smiled weakly and gripped his hand._

"_I love you Ziva DiNozzo." He kissed her forehead and smiled._

"_I love you too Tony." Ziva gently pressed her lips to his and smiled then pulled away. "Tony I really do love you. A lot."_

"_I love you too Zi. More than you know." Tony kissed her again. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… He looked up worriedly and felt his eyes start stinging. He couldn't believe it. Ziva had flat lined. She was…gone. Permanently. Forever. Tony sat down and called McGee and Abby at their home and Gibbs._

His memory had now caught up with real time and he couldn't believe it.

"Hey Tali. Your mommy is gone now." Tony felt tears leave his eyes and roll down his face. A few even fell onto Tali's face and reached for Tony's fingers. Tony gave Tali one of his fingers to hold onto and she gripped it tightly. Tony smiled at Tali. She had the biggest brown eyes just like her mother. He sighed and smiled down at Tali. At least he still had her.


	2. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE **

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**..."Come on Tali! Let's go to the park! You can meet up with your friend Toby!" Tony smiled as he picked up his 3 year old from the bathtub.

"Daddy," Tali began

"Yes princess?" Tony asked as he dried her off and carried her to her room wrapped in a towel.

"What was mommy like?" Tali asked looking up at Tony. Tony stopped looking for her play clothes and looked down at her.

"Your mommy was..." Tony pondered trying to think of the write words to describe Ziva. "Strong, brave, beautiful, loving, pretty, nice, dangerous, and most of all she cared for us all. I miss her." Tony stroked Tali's hair and felt a stinging in his eyes.

"I miss her too, Daddy." Tali hugged her dads leg and looked up at him.

"She...she...she came from Israel. Did you know that? That's a reason I liked her so much. She was different." Tony smiled at Tali who smiled right back at him with her big brown eyes.

"This feels like a movie." she smiled and let go of her dads leg and walked to her closet.

"Does it now?" Tony smiled and picked out an adorable jumper that was made from cotton and jean material. "Your mommy made this for you." he handed the clothing to Tali who took it and put it on.

"Daddy, call Toby's family and tell them to meet us at the park please." Tali said as she walked out of the room and handed her dad the house phone.

"McGee." the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Sound happier probaliciousness!" Tony smiled to himself.

"Oh hey Tony! Whaddya need?" McGee asked into the phone.

"Well McGoo, I need to win the lottery and become as rich as can be! But seriously though Tali wants to meet up with Toby at the park. Is that okay with you and Abby?"

"Yes. It's fine."

"Oh and McGee,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you watch Tali for a bit at the park? I have to run somewhere."

"Okay. Abby and Toby are baking cookies now so how about in thirty minutes?"

"Okay."

**30 MINUTES LATER**:After Tony dropped Tali off with the McGees, Tony picked up flowers and drove to the cemetery. "We all miss you Zi. Especially me." Tony set the flowers next to her tomb stone in the flower holders and sat down in front of her grave. "Tali asked about you today. I told her exactly what you were like. Fun, brave, caring, nice, dangerous. My ninja, I hope you are okay. The McGees are watching Tali for me right now. Tali is wearing your jumper that you made for her. She's exactly like you. Strong willed, caring, ninja-like," Tony smiled. "Stealthy, clever, brave, and dangerous. Tali has taken up a new habit too. It scares me a little but it's cute 'cause it reminds me of you when we were undercover. She likes to clean the knives while I do the dishes. She says it feels nice and it calms her. She had a spy themed third birthday. Sounds like someone I know." Tony sat there and smiled at her grave for a bit before talking again. "Maybe you'll meet my old friend Kate up there Zi. Kate was almost as killer as you. You were both agents and I felt a special connection with both of you. Except withKate it was more brother/sister like. I miss both of you. Ziva I love you so much. Be safe. I'll come in a week for your birthday. Except next time I come, I'll have our little ninja, Tali. Bye Ziva. I love you and I always will." Tony kissed her grave quickly then slowly got up. As he stood up, it started to rain and in the sky, a beautiful rainbow appeared. "Thank you my ninja." with that he drove off to the McGees to spend time with them as a big family.


End file.
